The Danger of Forging the Perfect Weapon
by TheSilverboar
Summary: "Dumbledore wanted me to become his perfect weapon but now I am going to show him the dangers of doing such. When you make the perfect weapon, it just might be turned against you."


_**Letter**_

**(Authors Notes)**

The danger of forging the perfect weapon

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry was feeling more alone this summer than he ever had before, last school year he had been forced to compete in the tri-wizard tournament and then had to watch as his parent's murderer, Lord Voldemort, had come back to life and a fellow competitor and classmate, Cedric Diggory, had been murdered. So far his friends had responded to none of his letters and to be honest he couldn't blame them if they had decided to distance themselves from him.

He had barely gotten any sleep this summer due to the trauma and the little sleep he had gotten was poor and filled with nightmares, each one causing him to wake up screaming, this led to the beatings from his relatives and they even watched what he wrote so that no one would come to help him, they even locked Hedwig in her cage as soon as she got back every time.

Harry was on the park bench fingering a letter in his pocket that he had written in secret in case he ever had the opportunity to sneak it off. The letter was to Daphne Greengrass and, even though they had barely spoken two words to each other, he had learned that her parents were neutral. He was sure his cousin was watching him to make sure he didn't talk to anyone though, hearing a flapping noise he looked up to see the familiar form of his familiar **(no that pun was not intended)** descending towards him.

Harry slid the letter out of his pocket along with a rubber band, one she landed on his knee he quickly attached the letter and sent her off, looking around he was surprised that his cousin hadn't done anything to stop him. Looking behind him he saw Dudley and his gang a ways off but they hadn't noticed him yet, grateful he slunk off into the shadows, not yet having recovered from yesterday's beating.

-Daphne-

Daphne was finishing dressing when she saw an unfamiliar white snowy owl heading towards her bedroom window. Once the owl had landed she untied the letter giving the bird some food and water, the first thing that told her that something was wrong was how ravenous the owl was, like it hadn't eaten in days and she knew that no right-minded wizard would do that.

She opened the letter and read it carefully, by the time she was finished she was as pale as a corpse not sure what to do. Running downstairs she saw her parents, Clyde and Martha Greengrass, reading some books in the lounge and she paused, not sure if her parents would read the letter as they wanted to stay completely out of the current power struggle, Mom, dad can you read this letter before you read who it is from? Please it's important" she begged.

When they saw their daughters pale face they knew that something was wrong so, setting down their book they agreed and placed the letter between them, it read:

_**Daphne Greengrass,**_

_**I know this letter is unexpected, after all who would think that the golden boy of Gryffindor would write the ice queen of Slytherin. I am writing because I am in desperate need of help, my friends have abandoned me and I don't know who to turn to. **_

_**I am sure you have read or heard about the events of last year well its leading to sleepless nights or nightmares, those nightmares led to beatings and I'm talking about punched and kicked until I am out cold. Beatings that led to me tied up and whipped which I am sad to say is not a new occurrence. Growing up I was forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came and they moved me to my cousin's second bedroom. I was given hand-me-down clothes that used to belong to my obese cousin who manages to make Crabbe and Goyle combined look like anorexic ballerinas. They even would beat me for school if I got a grade higher than my cousin who happens to make the previously mentioned apelike duo look like Ravenclaws.**_

_**I know your family is neutral in this war but I am begging for some kind of help to get me out of here. I have told the Headmaster and even some of my friends but they brushed it off as exaggeration. Please I'm begging you help me! I don't care that the Headmaster says that I need to stay within the bloodwards, if I stay here much longer I fear that they might kill me, I fear that I might do it myself to get away from it all. I know you are probably not going to believe me so I signed it in blood to bind it to my magic and verify it's truth. Please even if you don't help me at least let my owl, Hedwig, stay with you for the summer, the keep locking her up and barely let me have any food while she can only get a quick hunt in when she delivers their 'approved' letters.**_

_**Please help me,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**P.S I Live at number 4 privet drive if you can get anyone to help be sure to tell them to make sure they don't have a dark mark. When they try to enter the house be sure that they don't mean harm to me or the wards will go off. **_

Her parents were looking sick as they could see the blood stains on the letter and could feel the magic in its signature. "This isn't good." her father muttered before angrily getting to his feet, "Neutrality be damned we are helping this boy if it's the last thing we do!".

-Clyde Greengrass-

Later that night Clyde and his wife were walking towards the home of one Harry Potter intent to catch the Dursleys in the act of their abuse so they could have a legal excuse to take him away besides the letter. After a moment they crossed the wards and he idly noticed that the only wards were some attention redirection wards and a common ward to block against the dark mark. Suddenly a man who looked like a drunken hobo stepped out from under an invisibility cloak and pointed a wand at them.

Clyde grabbed the man's wand but he was too drunk to even notice so he stunned him, once he was on the ground Clyde looked through his memories before growling and kicking the downed man between his legs, the majority of the Order knew about the beatings and even used some compulsion charms from time to time to actually cause them! He quickly obliviated the man of all knowledge of them being there and turned around to tell his wife what he found, she soon copied him by doing her best to ensure that the man never had any children.

Pulling out their wands the quickly walked up to the window and peaked in and what they saw made them pale, Harry Potter was shirtless and tied to the railing while his uncle lashed him across his back with a bull whip, sometimes taking time to aim for older wounds so as to reopen them.

Clyde quickly kicked in the door and stunned the man, when the fat bastard landed he made a large crash rivaling the door being smashed and an ugly woman with a long neck came down from upstairs to investigate. "I thought you didn't care what we did to the freak as long as he was beaten and more submissive when he came back to your headmaster?" she shrieked at them so they stunned her as well, they then obliviated the pair for good measure.

They quickly ran over to Harry and found him uncurious and in poor health so they quickly untied him, gathered his belongings from the room with more locks on it that a prison cell, and apperated out.

-Two days later-

-Harry-

Harry didn't know it but by sending his letter to the Greengrass family he had made a very good choice as the Greengrass Matriarch was a healer at St. Mungos, it still took him two days to wake up and when he did he found himself in a room fit for royalty. "Yous awake." a house elf exclaimed off to the side, "Is going to get mistress." before popping out.

A few minutes later a strange woman entered the room "Good I see my patient has finally woken up. I'm Samantha Greengrass, you picked the right family to write to as I happen to be a healer in St. Mungos.". Harry was floored, if he was honest with himself he hadn't really expected anything to come out of his letter and if it did he just expected her to give it to Dumbledore or someone in the ministry, noticing his expression she told him, "Harry I can tell you didn't expect us to do anything but my husband and I can't stand child abuse.".

He eased himself up leaning against the headboard for support, "What Happens now?" he asked, "I'm sure by now Dumbledore knows I'm gone and is looking for a way to force me back.".

She shook her head "You are never going back into his hand. Harry my husband looked into the memories of one of the Order flunkies he had watching your house and he knew about the beatings, hell he encouraged them so that you would be his perfect little weapon and see him a as a savior who rescued you every Summer. No way are you going back to him. We talked to the goblins though and there is nothing we can legally do save for one option.".

He looked happy, willing to do anything to escape his personal hell, "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"You can get married without your guardians permission because when you were entered the completion last year you became a partial adult, unfortunately the only thing that it allows you to do is drink and accept marriage contracts so it's next to useless." she told him.

Harry was a little back but he dared ask the question "Does my family even have a marriage contract written that I can accept?" he asked cautiously, if she said the only one was with the Bullstrode or Parkinson families he was running away and moving to Cuba.

She sighed but it was her husband, who had just walked in alongside her daughter, that answered, "yes you do as a matter of fact, it turns out that a few generations ago your family made a marriage contract with mine but it was never activated.".

Harry didn't know how much more shock he could handle but he was grateful he didn't say Parkinson (full body shiver), "While I don't know your daughter personally I have only ever seen her treat others with respect and ignore idiots like Malfoy. I have no objections but I will only sign it if it is her choice by her own free will.".

Looking at the three Harry saw complete shock registered on their faces, "You mean that if I said I didn't want to sign it you would agree to that?" Daphne asked him dumbfounded.

Harry nodded his head "I know the only times we've ever talked to each other were greetings and passing and occasionally helping each other in the library with homework but we are equals and I value your opinion, this affects you just as much as it does me.".

Daphne shook herself out of her shocked stupor and took the marriage contract from her father and signed it before passing it to Harry who did the same, "Harry I signed that for two reasons, the first is that I have honestly had a crush on you since second year." at this point both she and Harry blushed, "But the second is that you view me as an equal and I know that no other pureblood or maybe even half-blood would be willing to do that in our world.".

Harry looked at his new in-laws, "You aren't alone anymore Lord Potter," Lady Greengrass said, "We are going to support you against the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.".

He looked at them confused "Why'd you call me Lord Potter?" he asked them curiously.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Clyde Greengrass sighed and said, "I should have figured Dumbledore kept this from you. Now that you are married you are considered a full adult and as such become the head of your family, which happens to be a Most Ancient and Noble House, and get access to your family vaults instead of your single trust vault, something Dumbledore was supposed to tell you when you were eleven.".

By now Harry was pissed, "Okay first things first is I'm going to the goblins to make sure that Dumb-ass-dore didn't interfere with my finances and then I am going to train. I may be fighting against the Dark but that doesn't mean that I support the light, I intend to let them tire each other out before finishing them both off.".

The family was taken back "Yes I will kill the death eaters and the dark lord as revenge for what they have done to me and others, as for the light I will have to find a way to take care of them when they are weak after the war and put a man I want in as Minster."

They all nodded in agreement with what he said but his parting words sent shivers down their spines, "Dumbledore wanted me to become his perfect weapon but now I am going to show him the dangers of doing such. When you make the perfect weapon, it just might be turned against you.".


End file.
